


A Slight Cat-astrophe

by Flight_of_the_Bmblb



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, blake and yang aren't together yet, canon divergence but only a little, it's cute I swear, just something fun i wanted to write, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_the_Bmblb/pseuds/Flight_of_the_Bmblb
Summary: One of our heros takes on a big responsibility, and it's not the normal kind! Yang starts to panic but Ozpin clears up any confusion Team RWBY and JNR have.





	1. The Big Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first bumbleby fic and I enjoyed writing it! Hope you all enjoy reading it as well. :)

Smoke? There's _smoke_ coming from that room!  
  
Jaune panicked and busted open the smoking door. He could barely make out the forms of Qrow and Oscar.  
  
"What the- Hey! Shut that door!" Qrow shouted.  
  
Something small brushed past Jaune's legs as it darted through the door. Oscar tried to follow but stumbled into Jaune.  
  
"Oof! What's going on?" He wheezed.  
  
"We need to get that cat back." Oscar answered with Qrow beside him.  
  
"I'll go after her." Qrow stated gruffly and with Oscar's nod, jogged down the hallway.  
  
Jaune scrunched his face. " _Her_? What do you need that cat for? And what was with that smoke?"  
  
Oscar, no, _Ozpin_ , sighed deeply. "I believe your questions deserve a proper explanation. Please, gather up team RWBY and your own and meet us in the living room in ten minutes. You all should know the events that just transpired." He gave Jaune a pat on his back and walked down the hall.  
  
Jaune watched Oscar go and cast one last look into the room. The smoke had cleared and a familiar looking white coat hung on a chair. He shook his head, shut the door, and began his quest of gathering up his friends.  
  
\-------------  
  
Yang was polishing her arm on her bed when three soft knocks came from the door. Ruby popped her head in and pushed it open with Weiss in tow.  
  
"Ozpin wanted us to meet in the living room soon." She announced. "Have you seen Blake? We've been looking everywhere for her."  
  
Yang frowned. "I haven't, actually. Are you sure she's not just reading in her room?" She asked while putting her arm in place.  
  
"We doubled checked to be sure. She's not there...but she left Gambol Shroud on her desk." Weiss replied with a worried look on her face.  
  
The blonde's eyes widened. She brushed past her teammates and rushed to Blake's room across from hers. The room was spotless, with Gambol Shroud exactly where Weiss said it was. Panic began to form in her gut and she made her way to the living room with her teammates behind her.  
  
Oscar and team JNR were already seated when they entered.  
  
"Good, you're all here. Please, sit." Ozpin gestured to the seats beside him. Ruby and Weiss hesitated for a few moments before seating themselves. Yang stayed standing.  
  
"Blake's missing." She announced. "We need to find her first."  
  
Team JNR looked surprised but Ozpin sat calmly in his chair.  
  
Yang glared at him. "You _knew_?"  
  
Ozpin sighed heavily and slumped slightly in his seat. "I suppose I should start with the fact that Miss Belladonna did not leave by her own accord, and Qrow is out looking for her as we speak. I'll explain everything soon. Please, Miss Xiao Long, sit."  
  
Yang complied and sat beside her sister, crossing her arms. They all stayed silent while the waited for Ozpin to speak.  
  
"Before I begin," he started. "I ask that you hold any questions or interruptions until after I finish." He looked expectantly at the students in front of him as they shared looks with each other. Yang stiffly in her chair and stared back at Ozpin. One by one they nodded.  
  
With a deep breath he began.  
  
"Miss Belladonna approached Qrow and myself earlier today to discuss something very important. She... requested that I grant her the same abilities as the Branwen twins. Allow me to remind you that granting these powers is not something I take lightly, and I reminded her as such. She gave a very persuasive speech as to why she wanted these abilities." Ozpin took a moment to chuckle. "Miss Belladonna has a talent for being very passionate about certain matters when she wants to be."  
  
Yang gave a small smile at that.  
  
"After much deliberation," he continued, "Qrow approved of Miss Belladonna's determination and I agreed to her request. Nearly an hour ago, the three of us came together to begin the process. Qrow was present to help smooth the transition from her normal self to her animal form. The danger of taking on this ability is that the bearer is stuck in their animal form for twenty-four hours once the process is over. Unfortunately, they lose their control during this time, and behave just like any normal animal they transform into."

The students gasped collectively.  
  
"The whole process was a success, however; Miss Belladonna's form became, understandably, stressed and panicked after the transformation. The door was suddenly opened and Miss Belladonna ran from the room. Qrow is doing all he can to find her." He concluded.  
  
The huntsmen in training were left in stunned silence until Yang spoke up.  
  
"How could you let her go like that?" She asked angrily with red tinted eyes. "Blake was terrified and you just _let_ her go?"  
  
Ozpin opened his mouth to answer but Jaune beat him to it.  
  
"It's my fault." Jaune rubbed his neck sheepishly. "The room they did the spell in was smoking and I... checked it out. The whole room was filled with smoke and something bumped into my legs as it ran out. I'm the one who let Blake run away." He admitted.  
  
"I apologize for not informing you all earlier, but Miss Belladonna requested that we keep this quiet." Ozpin said looking slightly regretful.  
  
At that moment, Qrow entered the front the door with a wrapped bundle in his arms.  
  
Everyone except Ozpin jumped to their feet as Qrow came to the center of the room.  
  
"I assume Oz explained everything?" He asked glancing at Ozpin. He nodded at Qrow. "Alright. Listen, kids, she's still a little jumpy but I managed to calm her down. I'm gonna put her down so no one freak out, else she bolts again." He said seriously as he unwrapped the bundle from what seemed to be his cape  
  
Once it was unwrapped, Ruby let out a loud squeal.  
  
"Oh. My. GOSH! She's _so_ cute!"  
  
"Ruby, you dolt! Be quiet!"  
  
"Right! Sorry!"  
  
"You turned Blake into a cat?" Nora asked.  
  
Blake, who was now sleek black cat, flinched at all the sudden noise and tried to jump from the table. Qrow was ready for her and grabbed Blake mid jump and with a surprising amount of gentleness, drew her into his chest.  
  
"Relax, kid." He said to Blake and glared at the other students. "I told you not to freak out, now look whatcha did to her." He gestured at the cat in his arms.  
  
"But she's soooo cute, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby gushed. "I wanna cuddle her so bad." She reached a slow hand to Blake and left it there for her to sniff. After a few moments Blake bumped her head to Ruby's offered hand. " _Yes_..." She whispered happily, drawing out the 's'.  
  
"So that's Blake?" Jaune asked.  
  
"Ha! Blake the cat faunus can turn into a cat! Catch up, Jaune." Nora clapped him on the back.  
  
"It does seem like an appropriate transformation." Ren added.  
  
They each took turns introducing themselves to cat Blake. Nora let out a cheer, Ren gave a small smile, Jaune laughed, and Weiss smiled fondly at Blake and cooed when she received her head bump.  
  
"Aww, Weiss! You're melting!" Ruby teased. Weiss blushed and retorted with a stuttered, "Shut up!" causing the rest of their companions to laugh.  
  
Yang approached Blake cautiously while the others joked with one another.  
  
The cat's eyes watched her as she inched closer. The warm amber so familiar to Yang that she could recognize it anywhere. Yang paused just in front of her uncle and hesitated.  
  
"It's okay, firecracker. She won't bite." Qrow joked.  
  
Yang gave a distracted smile as she continued to stare into Blake's eyes. She had been so angry during Ozpin's explanation, and hurt that Blake hadn't come to tell her about this huge decision. Now, seeing her in this vulnerable state, she put her feelings away for later and relaxed.  
  
Slowly, Yang raised her right hand and offered it to Blake. For a few moments, the cat only stared back at Yang. As the seconds went on, Yang began to feel hurt that Blake wasn't responding to her hand. Just as she began pulling away, Blake finally rubbed her head against Yang's metal hand. The blonde released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and grinned up at her uncle.  
  
Qrow gave a quick grin back that morphed into a grimace as Blake started fussing in his arms.  
  
"Hey, relax-!" Qrow began but gasped slightly when the cat maneuvered herself from his arms and jumped to Yang.  
  
The blonde caught her instinctively and laughed aloud, drawing the attention of her companions.

"What? No fair! I wanted to hold her!" Her sister complained.  
  
"Sorry, sis. Blake just likes me better!" She teased and stuck her tongue out to Ruby.  
  
Ruby gasped but Wiess interrupted her partner's retort. "I'm sure Blake has had an overwhelming time today, and I know for a fact that she hasn't eaten since breakfast. Let's all head into the kitchen to prepare dinner while Yang makes dinner for Blake."  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Miss Schnee. Enjoy yourselves. If you have any questions, come find me tomorrow." Ozpin said from his chair. A moment later Oscar regained control and asked, "Is Blake really a cat now?"  
  
They all laughed and headed to the kitchen leaving Yang and Qrow behind.  
  
The two of them stood in silence until Yang spoke up.  
  
"I'm mad at you, you know." She stated while stroking her feline friend on her head.  
  
Qrow sighed. "Look, Yang. It was her choice. We explained all the risks that came with this gift but she didn't back down."  
  
Yang took a deep breath. "I know." After a beat, she said, "Thanks for getting her back."  
  
"No problem, firecracker." Her uncle said softly. Qrow reached up and ruffled the top of Yang's head and made his way to his room. "Take care of her tomorrow." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Always." Yang whispered to his back then looked down at Blake. Her amber eyes stared up at Yang is if she understood their exchange.  
  
She booped Blake on the nose and laughed at the cat's annoyed look. "There's my Blakey. Whaddya think? Interested in some tuna for dinner?"  
  
The cat let out a loud mewl causing her partner to snort.  
  
"Who am I kidding? You always are."  
  
Blake replied with an agreeing meow as Yang carried her to the kitchen.


	2. A Cat is Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this four hours ago, it is now 3:50 am,, please enjoy :)

Hours into the night, everyone was tucked away in bed. Yang was sleeping peacefully when she jolted awake at a sudden noise that cut through the silence. She sat up and blearily searched the dark room for the source. Finding nothing, she relaxed and laid herself back down. A few moments later, Yang heard a distinct scratching against her bedroom door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to wipe away the traces of sleep. Yang could barely make out the shape of Blake's cat form in the dark.  
  
"Blake? What's wrong?"  
  
The cat meowed and pawed at the door.  
  
"Did you...want to go outside?"  
  
The cat meowed an affirmative.  
  
Yang let out a soft laugh. "Alright, gimmie a sec."  
  
She slid out of bed and quickly stretched before putting on her slippers. Yang walked to the door and paused looking down at Blake where she sat patiently.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
The feline rose up on her paws, sniffed Yang's bare leg, and rubbed her head against the blonde with a soft purr.  
  
"Oh my _god_..." she whispered. "Ruby's gonna be so mad. Let's go."  
  
Yang pushed open the door and quietly made her way through the living quarters with Blake following close behind her. They reached the front entrance and made their way out.  
  
The air outside was cooler and felt almost still. It was silent through out the courtyard as Yang followed Blake while she explored the campus garden. The cat paused in front of a cluster of bushes and stared at them intently. She then  pushed her way through the small branches and disappeared from view.  
  
Yang sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench and waiting for her friend to return from her exploration. The cool, fresh air helped relax the blonde. She began nodding off when Blake suddenly jumped into her lap.  
  
"Wah?" She mumbled. "There you are. You have a nice time?"  
  
The cat blinked at her and moved to sit beside the human on the bench. They sat together in silence, enjoying the cool air when Yang heard wet smacking. She looked over to Blake and burst out laughing. The black cat was spread out on the bench with one leg in the air and licking herself.  
  
"Blake," Yang wheezed. "you are so lucky you're not in control of yourself right now. I would never let you live this down!"  
  
The cat ignored her laughter and continued grooming herself.  
  
Yang continued laughing for a few more moments and slowly quieted down. She continued to gaze at the feline with a sad smile.  
  
"I've been wanting to have a talk with you ever since you got back." She began softly. " There hasn't really been a good time to do it, but now that you're here - well not _here_ here - but the way you are now... I think it'd be easier for me to just get some things off my chest and prepare myself for when it finally happens."  
  
She paused to let her words sink into the feline but she just continued with her grooming.  
  
Yang took in a deep breath and slowly released it before continuing. "I guess I want to start out by saying that I'm upset that you made such a huge decision like this without talking about it with your team." _Without talking about it with me_. "You couldn't have been sure there wouldn't be any complications from your transition. What if you got stuck in this form forever? Someone else would have had to tell me that you were gone. _Again_. I don't think I could handle losing you a second time." Her voice cracked as she finished her sentence, and tears to form at her eyes.  
  
"God..." She croaked. "I was in such a bad place after the Fall. Weiss was taken home and  Ruby left with JNR to travel here. I even lost my arm, but the thing that crushed me the most? You didn't even say goodbye." Yang paused, clenching her fists to keep from breaking down. "You left me...when I needed you the most. I wouldn't have cared about losing my arm if it meant having you by my side. But you ran away. A part of me went missing after you left. I was going to wait after the Vytal festival to tell you, " The cat paused briefly but continued grooming, rubbing a paw against her face.  
  
"Everything was going so well. _Too_ well, now that I think about it. We were in a good place to win the tournament. I was going to win the singles round for our team, and we were going to win. I had planned on pulling you aside afterwards. I was going to tell you how I felt about you." Yang smiled bitterly. "It was hard to get out of bed some days. My heart ached so much it felt impossible to breathe. I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with me. You leaving just reminded me too much of Raven." She exhaled shakily. "Before the Fall, I thought you might have felt the same way about me...but... even if you don't the way I do for you now, being here together again is all that matters." Yang laughed to herself a little. "Now I'm totally ready to talk to you for real this time."  
  
The cat stretched lazily, finally done with grooming, and padded up to Yang. She rubbed her entire body against Yang's arm and purred loudly. She scratched behind her ears and smiled.  
  
"Ready to go back? I'm a little tuckered out after I exposed my heart to you."  
  
Blake meowed and hopped into Yang's arm ready to be transported to the room. They made it back inside with no trouble and made themselves comfortable in Yang's bed. Yang began drifting off to sleep when Blake knocked her head into the human's face.  
  
"Blake?" She mumbled.  
  
The cat purred and tried making her way underneath the blanket, bumping her head into Yang's again when she failed. The blonde snorted and lifted the blanket. The feline curled up against Yang's chest and purred louder than before and promptly went to sleep.  Yang followed soon after.  
  
\--------------------------  
The next morning, everyone was packed into the dining room for breakfast when Yang and Blake strolled in.  
  
"G'morning." She said sleepily and moved to the kitchen to prepare Blake's breakfast.  
  
"Good morning, Yang." Weiss greeted. "You look tired, did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"For the most part. " She yawned. "Blake woke me up in the middle of the night to go outside for a while."  
  
"Shpeakinf off Blek," Ruby said through a mouthful of food while Weiss watched her with distaste, "Look what I've goff!"  
  
Ruby raised a long stick with a feather tied to the end of it and shook it in front of Blake. The cat's eyes dialated and her head followed the movement of the teaser toy.  
  
"Ruby! Blake needs to eat before you play with her." Her sister said sternly and placed Blake's breakfast on the ground. Blake's hunger seemed to win over her desire to play and launched herself to her meal.  
  
"Okay, _mom_." Ruby huffed and dug into her food.  
  
Yang joined the rest of them at the table, sitting herself between Qrow and Ruby and began eating. They discussed amongst themselves what they planned on doing for the day. During the commotion,the blonde suddenly remembered the event that transpired that night and turned to Oscar beside Qrow.  
  
"Hey Oscar, you think I can talk to Ozpin for a quick second?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sure thing." His eyes glowed for a moment signifying that Ozpin was present. "How can I help you, Miss Xiao Long?"  
  
"Yesterday you mentioned that Blake wasn't gonna be in control of herself and that she was going to behave like a cat until the twenty-four hours ran out, right?"  
  
Ozpin nodded.  
  
"Is it... possible... that Blake could remember anything that happened during this time?" Yang asked nervously.  
  
Ozpin thought for a moment. "Actually, she-"  
  
"She won't." Qrow interjected. Ozpin and Yang both looked to him in surprise. "During my transition, the twenty-four hours passed so fast  it felt like a nap. Couldn't remember a thing."  
  
She eyed him skeptically. "You sure you didn't remember anything?"  
  
"Not a thing. Why do you ask, firecracker?"  
  
"N-No reason!" She stuttered and quickly stood up. "C'mon guys let's clean up and play with Blake in the living room!"  
  
The students cheered and cleaned in record time, heading into the living room with Blake, leaving Qrow and Ozpin in the room.  
  
"Why did you lie to your niece, Qrow?"  
  
Qrow chuckled. "'Cause she wouldn't be asking about Blake's memory if she hadn't said something to her she didn't want her knowing about yet. Those two have been needing to talk for a long time. This is just the push they need to actually do it."  
  
"Don't you think your niece would be... upset about this?"  
  
"Absolutely. But if it means she's resolving whatever it is she's got with Blake? That's fine by me."  
  
"That is surprising coming from you, Qrow. Though I bet you wish you never remembered your transitional period. I seem to recall a pair of birds that kept flying into the " _too_ _clean_ " windows." Ozpin joked.  
  
"Laugh it up, Oz." Qrow grumbled. "I'm heading into town for supplies."  
  
Ozpin watched him go and made his way into the living room, allowing Oscar to regain control.  
  
He came back just in time to see Blake run face first into a wall after chasing a tiny red dot, courtesy of Yang. The students let out a mix of laughter and horror at the spectacle.  
  
_'Blake won't forgive you for that, Yang!'_ Oscar laughed to himself and joined his friends.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was heavy!!! I'm sad now, and tired but that's fine!!! Obviously, there's bound to be mistakes and if any are huge, please let me know!! Thank you! Til next time <3


	3. Guess Who's Back

The morning passed quickly as the hero’s spent time playing with their feline friend. Eventually, Jaunne, Ren, Nora, and Oscar left the dorms to explore more of the city, promising to be back near the end of Blake’s transition. Weiss was curled up on the sofa reading while the sister’s played together on their scrolls propped up on their elbows on the floor.

Things got heated in their game as they pummeled each other, both fighting to knock out the other. Just as Yang was about to land a finishing blow, Blake planted herself between the brawler and her scroll.

“Blake, no!”

But it was too late. With her obstructed view she was unable to finish her combo, leaving her vulnerable to Ruby’s attack. “Yes! I am the greatest gamer in all of Remnant!” Her sister bellowed, punching the air as her character ripped off her enemy’s head.

“Hey, no way! There was foul play!” Yang protested while she dealt with Blake’s sudden breach in her personal space.

“Sorry, Yang. Can’t hear you over the sound of my victory!” She rose up and stuck her tongue out to her sister. “Pfffffffbt!”

“Oh, that’s it.” Yang took Blake in her arms and deposited her next to Weiss. “Come here!” She commanded and lunged towards Ruby.

“AH!” The girl screeched, barely managing to evade Yang’s arms. She started running around the room with Yang hot on her heels.

Weiss shut her book angrily and glared at the two. Yang had managed to capture Ruby in a headlock and was currently rubbing her fist gently into Ruby’s hair while she tried to pull away from her sister’s grip. “Can you please take your rough-housing somewhere else?”

“It’s not my fault Yang’s a sore lose- ow!” Yang rubbed her sister’s head a tad roughly before she could finish her sentence. She released her sister and huffed.

“I was totally about to win, but Blake got in my way.” She pointed accusingly at Blake, but the cat showed no guilt. Instead, she jumped off the couch and padded to Yang. Purring, she rubbed against her leg. “Uh-uh. Don’t think you’re getting out of this. My pride was on the line.” The brawler crossed her arms, looking unimpressed at the feline. The cat sat and stared up at Yang. Her pupils expanded, her glowing amber iris’s surrounding the dark orbs like halos. The cat was looking up at the blonde with the most pleading and innocent look she had ever seen, rivaling that of her own sister’s when she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar when they were younger. The blonde tried to keep a straight face with all her might, but cracked into a huge smile. “Alright! I can’t stay mad at that face. You’re forgiven.” She relented and kneeled to pet the feline. The cat took the affection happily and purred.

Weiss let out a disgusted noise and rose from the couch.”It’s obnoxious how affectionate she is with you.” She groused, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like _It’s worse than at Beacon_ under her breath. Yang ignored her.

“C’mon, Weiss, don’t be jealous. I think it’s cute!” Ruby replied moving towards her partner.

“Of course you do . And I’m not jealous.” She defended. “Right…” Ruby laughed and tilted her head towards the kitchen. “Help me make lunch?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Would you like anything, Yang?”

The blonde shook her head. “No thanks. I think I’ll nap for a bit, actually.” She stretched and began walking to her room with the cat trailing close behind.

Weiss nodded and followed their leader to the kitchen . “Make sure you’re up before it’s time for Blake to come back. You should be there for her.”

At her friend’s words she stopped abruptly in her tracks, recalling their conversation from days before. _How can I be there for her if she doesn’t let me?_ The blonde sighed, glancing down at the cat sitting beside her. The cat locked eyes with her and for a moment Yang _swore_ she saw concern flash through them.

“Blake?” She asked hesitantly.

Her friend’s ears flicked at the name. Blake opened her mouth as if to say something but an ear-splitting yowl erupted from her throat causing the both of them to jump. A rush a footsteps came pounding behind them and they turned to see Ruby and Weiss running towards them.

“What happened?” Ruby asked. “It sounded like something was dying.” “

It’s Blake.” Her sister replied. “I think she might be ‘awake’ now.”

Weiss looked slightly horrified. “That ungodly sound came from her? Was she trying to speak to you?”

They looked down at Blake questioningly. Their friend was silent for a few moments before releasing another horrifying sound. The three girls all flinched at the noise.

“Blake!” Weiss shouted through her friend’s wailing. “You’re a cat! Please stop trying to blow out our eardrums.”

She stopped abruptly and glared at the girl, her tail swishing in annoyance.

“That’s definitely Blake.” Ruby laughed. “We should call the others back. Ozpin and Qrow need to know her transition finished earlier than expected.” Weiss and Yang nodded and the three girls began calling their companions to relay the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it took me a while to get this chapter out. I'm sorry if it's a little short, I just wanted to put something out so I wouldn't feel bad about not updating sooner lol This was originally going to be the final chapter and much much longer but I decided to work on it a little more!!! 
> 
> If you want to chat with me about this story or anything here's my tumblr! https://yeehawyang.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Again, sorry for the lateness but I hope y'all enjoyed!! Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the summary mislead you guys, but if not, I hope you liked this anyway and I apologize for any errors!!! I'll post a part two soon. Please let me know what you thought!! If you'd like, you can find me on Tumblr! My username is the same as it is here :)


End file.
